twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Repulsive magnetism
Repulsive magnetism is Fred's special ability to make others feel physically repulsed by him. It is a very powerful and intense gift that serves best in defense. Description Fred can willingly use it to drive pursuers away by inducing repulsion. Those affected will feel the repulsion at the thought of being near him. As he grows older, he learns to make others feel repulsed even at the thought of him for a limited period of time or the location he is in at the time, making him almost "invisible" to them. He can also control the potency of revulsion and distance he wants to exert. This power proves to be very useful as Fred manages to evacuate a whole basement full of vampires with his revulsion. He also used this gift to avoid the fight between the Cullens and the newborn army in Eclipse, becoming "invisible" for at least 20 minutes while he escaped before the other newborns approached the Cullen family. He could also lift off the revulsion from selective individuals if he wishes to, as proven when he does so for Bree. This suggests that he could also allow wanted individuals into his protection when he wants to, which serves as a very strong shield from attackers. Limitations His gift is temporary and works from a certain range, as those who aren't in his presence do not feel the effects of his gift once they move away from him. He can use it to escape his pursuers, but the effects wear off after a certain amount of time unless he is close enough to inflict the repulsion once more. Resisting the revulsion is possible, but can be very difficult if he uses it full force. History Origin As a human, Fred became an anti-social individual due to his complicated childhood. He shunned all human contact―except for scientific studies―and preferred to be left alone. Post-transformation When Fred became a vampire, this characteristic was magnified into a power to drive away pursuers. Every vampire in the Seattle newborn army avoided him because of the intensity of his power. Bree noticed how everyone avoided him and followed wherever he sat to avoid trouble. Since she never bothered him, he tried his best to lower his defense on her. He has also been secretly practicing and observing the limit of his power. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' A potential fight is about to ensue between Bree, Diego and Raoul's gang, prompting Fred to unleash the full extent of his power. The repulsion he releases is so strong that almost everyone is evacuated from the room. Those who stayed hid in the furthest corners. While staying indoors with the army, he uses his power to make others unable to look his way, which also serves as protection for Bree. On the night before the army's battle against the Cullens, the team goes on a ravaging hunt on a ferry. Fred hides behind the vending machines after he fed, to study Riley's behavior, with his power to avoid detection. Bree is able to find him and describes the feeling he releases as seasickness before he lessens the effect on her. At the end of The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, Fred uses this power to escape the fight without the army's knowing. Even the Volturi's agents are unable to trace him. By leaving the army, he inadvertently gave the Cullens and the Uley pack an advantage in the battle: his gift would have been a great advantage to the army in the battle, but he chose to flee before the battle commenced. Controversy This power is described as physical by Stephenie Meyer, and should be immune to Bella Swan's mental shield. However, by description in the story, it seems more to be a mental power that provokes people's repulsive sides. Therefore, it is controversial whether or not it is a psychic gift. Stephenie Meyer once compared his power to that of Jasper Hale's emotional control, just only affecting disgust. Similar abilities *Afton's mental invisibility makes his pursuers unable to see him, though his power is merely psychic and can be unveiled by someone with a large amount of focus. * ]]Heidi's gift to attract others with her supernaturally enhanced beauty is an opposite counterpart of Fred's. * ]]Jasper Hale's gift of pathokinesis allows him to change the way someone physically feels, though the effects wear off when he is no longer near his targets. Like Fred, his power can affect several people at the same time. *Renata's protective shield is able to project a thought into her attacker's mind to make him go another way and thereby avoid a physical attack. Both of their powers are long-ranged and can be described as defensive. *Raoul had the power to be socially attractive to others and make them view him as their leader, which was the opposite to Fred's power. Category:Special abilities